Talk:Species 10026
=The Brunali?= Species 10026 seems to bear a striking resemblance to the Brunali (Species 2461), particularly, the nose ridge feature. Could this be a related species, or an continuity error? --Localhost00localhost00 :If they are similar, it was never established as such on screen. It's also unlikely since the Borg gave them different designations. Therefore, we must assume they are not the same species and likely not directly related. They might be off-shoots, though, but that, too, is speculation. --From Andoria with Love 05:17, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Colony Is there any chance, that Species 10026 homeworld was only a colony of this species? Because, IMO, population 392 000 is quite low for cosmic civilization. --Zipacna1 (talk) 14:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :I don't recall what it was referred to as in the episode, but if it was called a homeworld in the episode, that's what we call it. 31dot (talk) 20:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Seven says it was going to be the destruction of their race when the Borg assimilated the planet. it wasn't called a homeworld or a colony. so it's really unknown if it was just the last planet of the species left or the only planet there ever was. there can be many reasons for a low population count though. --Pseudohuman (talk) 23:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Kitarians According to the soundtrackhttp://lalalandrecords.com/Site/StarTrekVoyager.html for , this species is called the Kitarians. (Probably no relation to the Ktarians.) Is that canon enough to reference here? - Mitchz95 (talk) 18:37, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :It's great as background info. But if you're suggesting a rename, I don't think that should be done no matter what background sources there are. Using background sources to name an article is only permitted for unnamed articles, and we already have a canon designation for this species. Anyway, should I add the info to the background, or would you like the honor? -- Capricorn 16:27, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Incorrect. The Kitarians were species 6961, mentioned in the USS Raven flashback scene that immediately follows the scene where the Borg Queen introduces Seven to Species 10026 ::*"Raven - lab ::*(They have brought a drone onto their ship.) ::*ERIN: Species six nine six one, Ktarian. Tritanium infrastructure. He's a tactical drone. ::*MAGNUS: Take a look at his proximity transceiver. Let's check his previous designation. ::*ERIN: Three of five, Tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix one. ::*MAGNUS: I want to keep an eye on this one. Let's tag him. Bring me the subdermal probe, will you? ::*ANNIKA: Is he special? ::*MAGNUS: Very special. We think he used to work near the Borg Queen. If he ever goes back there, we'll be able to track him now. " Wafflesmcduff (talk) 20:31, January 21, 2020 (UTC) That's Ktarians. This is spelled Kitarians. As different as Tarellians and Terellians. - Mitchz95 (talk) 01:14, February 19, 2020 (UTC) ::: "Kitarian" is not the correct spelling. --Alan (talk) 01:36, February 19, 2020 (UTC) To be clear, I'm not saying these guys are the Ktarians we know. Just that the soundtrack for the episode claims their species has a similar name. I've added a background note to the article; I'm not suggesting anything further than that. It's hardly a canon source, after all. - Mitchz95 (talk) 06:14, February 19, 2020 (UTC) ::: I know, I'm just clarifying that the episode's script spells it the "right way". --Alan (talk) 12:53, February 19, 2020 (UTC)